The Ghost Sanctuary
by L's apprentice
Summary: Crimson-eyed lad owned by a bloody extraordinary being. He was looking at me with his piercing eyes. I was captivated. Dragged by my curiosity, I found myself schooling at his not-so ordinary school, Alice Academy, the school of Ghosts.
1. Ordinary Being

**A/N:** **My most ambitious fic**. This story is a celebration for my anniversary in Fanfic. I offer this story to everyone that been part of my success! lol. So much for musshy things. Enjoy Reading! _**(Mae, **_now that I already posted this story, can I copy your assignments?blush)

* * *

Summary: She found him there, beside the lamp post, bloody and alone. Almost ordinary, except for the fact that he was wearing an extraordinary aura that humans couldn't explain. The moment he lifted his face and his crimson eyes met hers. She was captivated. Until, she found herself attending his school that it makes sense at all. But, the school is not ordinary, because it was Alice Academy, the School of Ghosts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

The Ghost Sanctuary

Chapter 1: Ordinary Being

"_Mikan, I love you. Me and your mother. Always remember that."_

_A six year old child looked innocently at her father, clutching a teddy bear in her arms. Somehow, she had a vague feeling that her father will be gone for a long time. She started to cry._

"_Dad, are you leaving?" asked little Mikan between hiccoughs._

_Her dad smiled kindly, and gently brushed her shiny auburn hair. _

"_Just remember that me and your mother love you, Mikan." He kissed her forehead._

"_But I never saw mom! She does not love me!"_

"_No, Mikan. She love you more than anyone else," he assured, "You will understand it better someday."_

"_I don't understand!"_

_He hugged her tightly, "You will. Someday. In your 16__th__ bday. You will…"_

"Sakura, wake up!"

A loud voice with matching a loud bang from a stick awakens Mikan Sakura from her deep slumber. Still in haze, she looked up to met her teacher's almost connected eyebrows, thinned lips that forming a line, and a crooked nose almost crating a fire. Because still sleepy and thought still in a dream mumbled, "I don't understand."

"Sakura!"

She stumbled at her seat that made her, together with her seat, fell backwards. "Itai!"

She heard laughs from her classmates. And, to cover her embarrassment she laughed together with them, but not too long when her teacher proclaimed..

"Sakura, DETENTION!!"

Her eyes wide opened, "What! B-but wait, sensei..."

—۞۞۞—

"Life's so cruel!" mumbled Mikan, while walking in the corridors. It was past five in the afternoon, and she bet, she was the only remaining student lurking around the campus, bringing the boxes full of God-knows-what things ordered by her super strict Math teacher. Toshi-sensei really reminded her of Severus Snape from Harry Potter books. She giggled at the thought, "I wonder if there's someone beyond that Toshi-Snape," 'I wish none!' Having a two Toshi-sensei in her life, Oh, she could not imagine it!

She was ordered to place the boxes in the references room for a detention. And, whatever form of scowling she wore, it's useless. It's her job. The sun is setting, and orange skies illuminated the town. It was such a nice view for Mikan if not for a creepy air that hushed her skin. Snow was not falling, and it's natural for a wind to be cold, but there's something _weird. _

She paused. Sensing her surroundings. She was sure that there _was _someone just touched her bare legs.

"I don't like this feeling," she mumbled, making her steps fast than usual. The fine hairs on her neck rose, too.

She didn't really literally believe in spirits. But her classmates sprout the rumors that there were should-not-be-named beings in the school. Mikan does not believe it, of course, but being alone in the deserted hallways, it surely will cross.

Her steps echoed in the hallway, and sweats dripping her forehead. She really felt someone touching her legs, but no one around. 'It was just a wind, Mikan,' she kept repeating herself, securing properly her winter boots.

Delivering the last box in the Reference Room was more than an achievement that Mikan could think. She was going home. 'Jii-chan probably was worried about my whereabouts,' she thought. Smiling at the thought of her grandfather she left at home, when suddenly something fell behind Mikan.

She gasped as she faced towards it. She slowly picked the thing, and found it was a calendar with a circle mark on January 1.

"New Year," she mumbled, but there is more than New Year that gonna happen that day, "It's my birthday, too." She smiled, vaguely. "My 16th birthday." She really didn't celebrate her birthday happily since that fateful day ten years ago when her father died at her birthday. It was so depressing, and marked as a devastating point unto Mikan's life.

She mentally count the remaining days before her birthday, and suddenly she felt weird, "16 days before my 16th birthday,"

_He hugged her tightly, "You will. Someday. In your 16__th__ bday. You will…"_

Mikan snapped her eyes open. She, unknowingly, found herself lying beside the boxes she brought. She was still in the Reference Room. And, Mikan did not like evry bit of being alone in this room. She stared at the little calendar, and found the cirle mark on January one, but there's one thing more. There's a circle mark exactly today's date. It was not there a moment ago, she swore.

Wide-eyed, Mikan ran fast as she could to get far from the school. She did not care about her bag leaving inside her classroom. And just, ran off.

It was already dark, and creepy.

And then she suddenly shouted, "Dad said it's until my 16th birthday, but it's not my 16th birthday, yet!"

Why does she say it?

* * *

**kaye**: Well, did you like the first chap? I know it is short. Gomene. But, I wish you could drop some comment? Ciao!


	2. Being Impossible

**A/N: **hEY! thanks for the one who reviewed the first chap, and for those who added me to their favorites and alert lists! Oh, and for those who just read and took time to spend their time read this anniversary fic!

those who reviewed. Deserved my high praise!

_amber gray, bakadude, i am yours, yumeno hime, robotics fuji, minamina, peoplewilldie, aeriagloris-thehighsummoner, unreadableme, moonlightnin, bloodyrosey, dominiqueanne, and illutia mist._

Thanks guys! Well, enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: She found him there, beside the lamp post, bloody and alone. Almost ordinary, except for the fact that he was wearing an extraordinary aura that humans couldn't explain. The moment he lifted his face and his crimson eyes met hers. She was captivated. Until, she found herself attending his school that it makes sense at all. But, the school is not ordinary, because it was Alice Academy, the School of Ghosts.

Disclaimer: As everybody here says no one claims Gakuen Alice as their's, so do I.

The Ghost Sanctuary

Chapter 2: Being Impossible

'Am I dreaming? Are my eyes not 20/20 anymore? Am I insane? I'm not seeing anything, right?' those were few of the silly thoughts Mikan Sakura constructed, as she stared, horror struck, at those thing beforth her eyes.

"Impossible! For Merlin's sake!" at last she spoken-er-yelled. She wasn't so sure if those things actually glanced at her the moment she shouted.

A pale faced old _ghost _glided towards her_. _Yeah, Ghost. Ghost. Ghost as in the disembodied soul; the soul or spirit of a deceased person; a spirit appearing after death. It was a ghost, men.

She backed away, the old man ghost actually crying a blood while looking pleading at her. He was coming close, and Mikan did the first thing crossed her mind, 'RUN!'

So she did.

MIkan was closing her eyes towards her house, "I'm not seeing anything. I'm not seeing anything. I'm not seeing anything," mumbled Mikan whilst running. Weird things happening to her today. First, creepy calendar fell from nowhere when she's in the Reference Room, and then _this._

Were all this things happening to her connected to..

_"You'll understand, Mikan. In your 16th birthday..."_

But, it's not her birthday, yet. She heard her father and grandpa before, talking about something like spirits, and Mikan just glowered at them, listening as if she understand everything. And, when her father died, she,in seldom times, saw her grandpa talking to no one, and when she asked he answered, while laughing, it was a good ghost. Mikan shrugged the thought, and just consider the fact that her grandpa is already old, and might hallucinating. She is a science girl, and really believe in facts. BUt, (she opened her one eye, and saw _them_ more clearly now) is there any science could explain this!?

Mikan now was about to cross the road when someone pulled her arm. She, reluctantly, looked over her shoulder just to saw one of _them _pulling her arm, backwards.

"Let go of me!" shouted Mikan, desperately. The ghost's hand was so cold, colder than the snow there.

The guy looked upset, as he slowly let her go, and in a hoarse voice said, "It's still in a red light. No one should cross, right?" with that, he disappeared.

Mikan was stunned. Did she heard the right thing? The ghost was actually pulling her arm (not eating-she thought) just to sa ve her from--

"Get your ass off, little girl!" a reckless driver of a latest car shouted. He almost hit her to death.

She sweat dropped, two steps and she'll meet the Death God, she realized, deaf to all muttering surrounds her from the humans. They were lecturing her about the three traffic lights, and she felt insulted.

Bowing her head, she looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing to look. She was not running anymore, and just looked like a zombie towards her home. Surely, her jii-chan got an answer of why she's seeing them.

Mikan was in a halfway home, when she felt soemthing purring her legs. She looked down, and found a white puppy. It was so cute. She loves animals, no doubt. She bent down, and pick up the puppy and held it in her arms, as she continue to walk towards her now visible home. When she notice a commotion, three blocks before her house, she stopped. There was a woman crying frantically, and she could hear bits of it.

"My Dexter! My puppy!! He's dead!" the woman was wailing, and very in a deep sad.

Mikan though felt sad, choose to pass the commotion when she couldn't help to glimpse Dexter, the dead puppy, lying in the road, bathing in his own blood. "The poor dog surely hit by those reckless driver," she muttered as she pat the dog in her arms. She averted her eyes towards the dog, "You. Don't roam around the street, okay?" she smiled when she noticed the puppy hold tightly against her arm, as if someone bad might coming. "Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of you." But her assurance never made the puppy feel secured, he seemed even more scared. Her brows furrowed, "Why puppy?" her heart start to beat abnormal, as she noticed her surrounding so solemn and clouds were rolling before it became dark.

The lamp post were lit, but as if will turn off any moment now. Mikan noticed, too, that her house was getting far as if she had just been moved from her original place. She felt the time stopped, too, as she noticed all the things stopped around her, except her and the scared puppy.

Mikan's subconscious mind ordered her to stay put and don't move, but her other's side told her to run away and get home. And, she just chose the latter. She ran away with sweats starting to drip on her forehead, as she passed the recent commotion being frozen. Just a bit more meters she will reach home. "Go, Mikan. Run." she whispered, as if afraid someone might hear her. Everything surround her is abnormal, and she didn't even like it a bit. Fear started to engulf her,also.

_Swish. Swish._

A sharp wind made Mikan stopped her tracks, she was clutching the dog tightly. She was scared, for Merlin's sake!

And then a voice suddenly talk in the midst of the cold winterly night.

_"I swear, there is someone died here..."_

It was a hollow voice, and Mikan dead stop, tried her best not to look behind her. But as it say, curiosity is curiosity. Mikan looked upon it, and at the sight of it yelped a very ear-breaking scream. It was _hideous_!

Her scream made the puppy yelped in surprise that he ran away from her arms, and as if it was the only thing the hideous thing needed to notice them.

_"Aha! Here's the fresh thing..." if there's one word beyond evil-hoarse voice, it surely sounded the hideous thing. It seemed very hungry._

Puppy looked so scared that he hide behind the lamp post, but puppy still looks so visible. Mikan looked terrified that she didn't able to move even a bit. She knew puppy needs help, because if someone won't save puppy. He'll surely be dead in the _hideous_ hands.

the hideous thing was drooling a gallon as it stared at puppy, and the poor dog was shaking in fear.

_"Here c'mon. i just want to eat you, fresh thing..."_

No one is around and _capable _to help puppy there _except _her. But she was so terrified that she could not move her feet. But, when the hideous thing about to touch the dog, her sympathetic nerves erupted and hysterically shouted,

"STOP!"

Her voice reached the hideous that it turned it's head towards her direction.

_"Eh? a living thing can see me? a human?...it smells a human..."_

It was drawing closer and Mikan was glued at the ground that could not move her feet.

_"You can see me, human? that's amusing...that's delicious..."_

Mikan's eye widened the moment the _hideous _thing draw it's big hands to her when she heard puppy growled. She looked at puppy's direction, and was surprised to see the dog looked brave now. 'He seemed saving me,' thought Mikan. Mikan snapped, and immediately run towards puppy, she clutched the dog and hug it tightly, while glaring at the _hideous _thing.

the _hideous _thing stopped for a moment, sniffing it's ugly big nose.

_"The fresh thing's smell gone..."_

Mikan was confused of what the hell it was saying.

_"What did you do, human?..."_

Was it really asking her a question? Coz if it just did, she had no plan to answer it.

_"Not answering...want to feel my wrath...?" _

It was drawing closer again, and Mikan couldn't help but to close her eyes, and with all her might shouted, "What the hell are you!? Stop before I call the police!"

_-SLASH-_

A soft chuckle could be heard that winter night.

And Mikan, slowly opened her eyes only to saw a lad clad with a black-white kimono shadowed by the full moon, looking down at her. He was staring at her. And the most terrified thing Mikan witnessed was, this mysterious man was licking a blood from his long sword.

Mikan followed the direction of the blood and widened her eyes when she saw the _hideous _thing lying there, slice into half, dead.

Mikan averted her gaze to the young lad, he was still looking at her. And she just noticed, that his eyes were the same color of the blood his licking.

Was this the young man killed the _hideous _thing? She backed away, as she clutched puppy tightly, looking at the guy, scared. 'Am I dying now?'

She then saw him smirked.

"So, you can see me?"

.

.

* * *

_Well, what can you say? how would you rate this chapter? Hope you could drop some comment? Well, thanks for reading. Ciao!_

_...okaye..._


	3. Encountering the Extraordinary Being

**A/N:** Hello! here's another chap and hope i'm not making anyone confused here...lol. Three of the reviewers asked if this story is like BLEACH. Hm. Bleach is awesome and the Bleach's Hollow thing crossed my mind when writing _hideous_ but this has nothing to do with Bleach, okay? haha. Though, I love the thought, but of course I'll make my own creation. You will find out later the catch in the next succeeding chapters, and I'm making my best to shorten the interval of my updates to meet that catch..lol.. Love this story.

For those who reviewed chap2, deserved my high praise!

_konnie_ (is this really like bleach?hm. know what, you're the reason why i won't off anonymous reviewer! haha. You're one of my constant reviewer!), _xxkakkoixx,robotics fuji, elfspirit7_ (i'm updating..haha),peoplewilldie (that Hollow crossed my mind, too),_Minamina, glacialswan_ (you're thinking too much but you're quite right!lol),_scarletanemone, moonlightnin_ (if this remind bleach, hope I'm not disappointing youXD), _kazumi17, dominiqueanne,xxstarryangelxx,illutia mist_ (surely have wild imagination, huh; well Natsume is kinda like that. Thanks for the correction in SR), _michiyo_ (gomene if this fic scared you..haha. I really did watched horror movies prior in the making of this story to activate my horror schemes..lol.)

AND those who took time! THANKS!

Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: She found him there, beside the lamp post, bloody and alone. Almost ordinary, except for the fact that he was wearing an extraordinary aura that humans couldn't explain. The moment he lifted his face and his crimson eyes met hers. She was captivated. Until, she found herself attending his school that it makes sense at all. But, the school is not ordinary, because it was Alice Academy, the School of Ghosts.

Disclaimer: As everybody here says no one claims Gakuen Alice as their's, so do I.

The Ghost Sanctuary

Chapter 3: Encountering the Extraordinary Being

Moon illuminated him, the once chrome orange skies turned dark as winterly breeze hushed her skin. Dark cloud began to shown, as if pouring snow anytime soon.

And, she should go home before it pours. But, an extraordinary being standing beforth her made her magnate on to the freezing alley.

The guy with raven locks and crimson eyes looked at her curiously. He had stopped licking the blood from his sword, which she found a relief. It was so creepy seeing him did that. He was standing near the lamp post with its lamp turning off and on, but she could guess the lamp will turn off any moment now.

His eyes with the same color of the blood was staring at her deeply as if reading her expertly.

He looks ordinary. But not.

"So human, you can see me?" he asked again.

Mikan flinched at the sound of his voice. It's kinda cold. Her mind now was kinda in swirled of whether it's right to answer the question for the stranger or not. If she'll answer 'Yes, I can see you.' will it be a good melody to his ear, and just let her walk away? or if she respond 'No, absolutely, ' will it make difference? But wait, if she'll answer no, she's like answering yes. Hm. Her last option will be to stay quiet. Oh, yeah, that's it. She should kept quiet.

Acting deaf and blind infront of him made the stranger amused.

"Stop acting like an idiot." he told.

Her eyes wide-opened as she counter backed, "I'm not an idiot!"

The lad's smirk became a grin.

"You can see me, little girl." confirmation was in his voice.

Mikan slapped her face for her mistake. 'Baka Mikan!' she clutched the little dog in her arms tightly as it squealed a little, probably she held it too tight. She glared the guy, "What if I can see you? You'll kill me then? just like what you did to that...that..." she wasn't able to continue her supposed to be insult talk when she found the _hideous _thing from before gone. "Where did it go?" she muttered softly.

The guy cocked an eyebrow. The girl can really see them, including him. This is new. This is_ rare_.

The auburn girl looked at him again, and he could see the fear flicked her eyes but suppressed to show it to him. But no use, he could see things beyond a normal being could do. "You don't suppose to see us, human," he told, gliding the sword back its shelf, and then lifted his face to looked at her again. Oh, for a seconds Mikan thought he had the most wonderful eyes she had ever seen. It was so extraordinary. And the mysterious clad could see the slight admiration she just shown, too, "And you don't supposed to be holding that." he continued, pointing at puppy.

Mikan's brow twitched as she screeched. So much for captivation, "and why? and I should be the one telling I don't want to see any of those monstrous thing and even the bloody _you_!"

The guy nodded, as if analyzing her outburst, and then said, "But you can see us which is not normal,"

Mikan never thought she could be confuse in her whole life like this. "I don't know what you're talking about and what the thing are--wait," Mikan examined the guy head to toe and in a scared tone shouted, "y-you're a ghost!"

The guy chuckled out loud that freezing moment, and she felt insulted.

"Quite right but not. I'm a d--" the guy stopped as if weighing his words if he should explain this thing to a mere human. He looked at her, again, calculatingly. And then, all of a sudden muttered something mere audible.

"What?" hissed Mikan, when the guy now gave her a different look.

The crimson eyed lad walked toward her, and when his now in front of her, he stopped and gave her and the puppy an emotionless gaze. "You are a human and should not be seeing things, and holding this kind," with that he grabbed puppy from her arms as she tried to retrieve the now not scared puppy. The dog seemed relaxed and just watched their little memento.

"Hey give puppy back to me! Don't kill him!" she shouted, trying hard to get puppy but he just lifted his hand higher so she couldn't reach.

"Who told you I'll kill him--"

"Give it back you ghost. You--"

"-when he's already dead."

"--beast! Give--eh?"

Mikan stared at the guy, puzzled. "Puppy's not dead!"

The guy now held puppy properly, "Of course he is. You see this?" he touched the black mark, as if a choker, around puppy's neck, and Mikan just noticed it now. The guy realized the auburn girl just realized it now, he wanted to sigh, "This is a symbol if someone is dead. And you saw that, have you?" he now pointed the frozen scene from a far. Mikan followed what he pointed, and saw the commotion from before, and as if it was a jigsaw puzzle been placed right, it all connected to her, but refused to believe. The cute puppy who purred unto her legs earlier was the same puppy that been killed there?

She shook her head. Refusing to believe. Reluctantly, she touched the dog and pat it's hair. The dog responded by sniffing it's cute nose unto her hand. Mikan felt her cheeks wet. She was crying. "You didn't died, did you?"

The mysterious lad stared at her differently for some reason. He hates it when someone's crying, he did not like it even a bit. So, to divert the crying lass' attention, he said to her, "It's snowing,"

Mikan looked up to him, and then to the sky. Indeed, it was snowing. But there is more than snow that she should take notice, because from the top of a lamp post, she saw another guy clad in black-white katana looking down at them. It seemed watching them for a longer time.

And then all of a sudden, the guy shouted in the midst of the freezing darkness, "Flirting are you, black Cat?" the voice was cold, and Mikan felt shiver run down her spine. She had an impression she did not like the guy unlike the crimson eyed lad beside her. Which she found strange.

The new guy's eyes, which Mikan found out ocean blue, averted to her, ""It's rare you can see us. But beware little girl, you're in a great danger," he then jumped from one lamp post to the other lamp post, and before he gone in the darkness he told the lad beside her, "The time is nearing end, Black Cat. If I were you I'll finish my task,"

They were left alone again, and Mikan felt her companion in silence. She faced him, not bothering what the heck the ocean blue eyed weird told her, "What was that?" she asked casually, as if they were a long time friend now.

The guy looked at her, too, and for a moment just stared at her, as if choosing the right words to say, "He's a rival, and he's right about you. You are in danger." he get something from his katana's pocket and shoved a cross necklace been hugged by a dark rose. "Wear this and you'll be safe. Just don't forget to wear this everytime," he then walked past to her after giving the necklace on her hand.

"Wait! Why would I believe you?" she followed, she heard puppy bark as if telling her something but she ignored it.

And the moment the guy glanced over his shoulder with all the snow glowered at him, and his eyes darted at her with a serious look, she couldn't help but held her breath. Somehow, she only just realized. The guy she had been talking is very attractive.

"'Coz I told you so." he said in a bored tone now, as he looked around.

Mikan was still glued at her spot. Wanted to tell him don't move coz he just looked so gorgeous at that angle. But when she realized what he had said, she flinched and twitch her brows. "Hey!" was the only word she uttered. Funny, but that was the only thing she spoken.

He looked at her again, and this time made a small smile for the first time, "Perhaps you want to bid your farewell to the puppy?"

Her twitch brow deepened, "And why?"

"We're leaving." was his simple answer.

Panic strickened Mikan, and immediately run towards them but the crimson eyed guy jumped already to the top of the lamp post. He's looking down at her.

"I thought you want me to say bye to puppy!" she shouted so he could hear her.

She saw him shrugged and heard him answered, "I'm still taking my exams. Times coming up. Ja ne, little girl. Don't forget the necklace," with those words, and one happy bark from puppy, the gorgeous crimson eyed lad vanished that winterly and silent night.

She was left alone in the pavement, as snow touched her skin. She couldn't believe it. Him and puppy were gone.

'He's gone.'

.

.

* * *

_If you are thinking Natsume is nice and friendly, better think twice! haha. What you think of this chapter? Questions are very much welcome! Another character had been introduced, hope it gave you an idea of who could it be! I'm letting your imagination wander in this story! I'm packing my things for the outing later, but be very glad if you could leave some piece of your mind here?lol._

_Anyways, stay safe guyz!_

_Thanks for reading. Ciao!_

_...okaye..._

**Next chapter**

Chapter 4:** Sixteen Is Not Just Being Sweet**

"I'm sixteen but very bored! I wonder where that guy came from?"

Mikan Sakura, this is the start of your curiousity that could lead you to felicity or insanity?


	4. Sixteen is Not Just Being Sweet

**A/N: **I love you all! Everything's gonna be allright from now on! Muchas gracias! Sarangaeyo!mwuah! I missed fanfic, and my little lover Youichi!lol.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *

Summary: She found him there, beside the lamp post, bloody and alone. Almost ordinary, except for the fact that he was wearing an extraordinary aura that humans couldn't explain. The moment he lifted his face and his crimson eyes met hers. She was captivated. Until, she found herself attending his school that it makes sense at all. But, the school is not ordinary, because it was Alice Academy, the School of Ghosts.

Disclaimer: Everybody here loves the simple yet remarkable Gakuen Alice. Unfortunately, as much as I want to own the story and the lovable characters, it is not mine. Will never be

The Ghost Sanctuary

Chapter 4: Sixteen is not just Being Sweet

Mikan was sitting formally infront of a table. Drinking a cup of warm tea while thinking seriously. Facing no one infront. _No one._

Her jiichan was not here. Not in this house. She glanced one more at the simple note taped on the wall.

_Mikan, I'll be in Margarita's house this week. She needs me badly. Her husband died._

_-jii-chan_

She sighed after. Of all the days that her grandfather would be gone, why it happened to be today!? The day were she is so confuse, lost, and…scared.

She slumped down on the table. 'Why jiichan? Huhu,' Mikan gripped the cross-black rose necklace that the mysterious guy, earlier that night, gave.

_"Don't forget the necklace."_

Unknowingly, Mikan just obey what he commanded. Afterall, she found out it is for her benefits also. After she wore the weird necklace, she stopped seeing monstrous and weird individuals. She has stopped seeing ghost.

The big calendar inside the house caught her attention. She's turning Sixteen Soon. She felt she's not ready. Of all the things happened, she felt afraid.

Mikan hugged herself, she felt the coldness of the wind. 'I feel scared.'

—۞۞۞—

The next day, Mikan miraculously woke up early. It's not because she needs to, there is till school you know, but because _she have to._ Her bag was left inside her classroom yesterday, and she does not want to remember why she did it.

It is much pressure on her part to act normally that day, as if nothing happened big yesterday. When she arrived at her classroom, she was surprised to found that there was someone gotten first.

Cold amethyst eyes met her's. The girl with short black hair looked at her emotionlessly for few seconds, then later on turned away. Maybe the girl was surprised to know that the 'Queen of Tardiness' arrived one hour advance than the usual time.

Mikan sheepishly gave her best smile that morning. "Ohayou Ho-chan!" her cheerful greet.

The one she called glared at her, which gained no reaction from the brunette; she's used of it. "Don't call me that. We are not friends." Ho ended it with a grab of statistics books then diverted her attention there completely.

Mikan scratched her head. The truth is, Ho-chan and her used to be friends since middle high-school. They were not that close, but the girl considered Mikan as her friend. But when the proper High school was started, she could not help but remember the opening day.

"_Ho-chan!" Mikan called to the raven black haired girl not far away from her. The girl is with her parents, she thinks._

_The one she called glanced at her, and Mikan could not identify why she had a vague feeling that there was something wrong and different from her._

_Then she heard from her other classmates the truth of what's_ _bothering her._

"_Imai-san has changed, isn't she?"_

"_She seems so distant and cold."_

_Those statements made her curious. "Is there something you know what happened to Ho-chan?" asked her._

_The two girls looked at her sadly. "Her twin sister died a year ago, during the spring break. How devastating."_

_Now, Mikan fully understood. She glanced at the said girl isolating herself from everyone, looking seriously outside the window. Mikan knew she had a twin sister, and she was schooling from a private-only good for genius- school, but she never heard that Ho's twin died. Mikan felt the sudden familiar pain inside her heart. She still remembers the feeling of losing a very special someone…forever._

From that day onwards, the cheerful Ho Imai has gotten cold and unapproachable. It feels awkward if you talk to her or even be around her. Mikan tried to break the ice, but it is so hard. Maybe she needs more fire to do it.

—۞۞۞—

When the last subject started, Mikan felt very bored. This usually happens to her. Mikan looked around her, her classmates were looking serious just listening to their instructor. She wondered how they remained to be like that when in fact there is someone, particularly her, feeling very bored that moment.

She held her yawn, afraid that her teacher will scold her, when someone from the crowd rose his hand and asked questions to the teacher. She has no interest to listen but the question got her to sit properly.

" Sensei, Is supernatural being true?" What a question, she thought. Yeah right, their topic is about extraordinary things, stars, zodiac, and she have no interest in these things. But the question reminded her of hideous things, ghosts, puppy, and the attractive yet mysterious crimson eyes lad.

'I wonder where that guy comes from?' was she just dreaming last night? No, the evidence of yesterday's happening was on her hand, she's even clutching the necklace the lad had given to her.

"Yeah, they are true." She realized, she voiced it out. It was so silent after she said it, and she realized all her classmates looked at her, dumbfounded.

She released an unsure laugh. "Well, it's not surprising, you know. Hehe."

Her teacher bent an eyebrow. "Well, Sakura. I found it surprising. Especially if it comes from a lazy bug like you." Then she smirked. "Get out, then wash you face. You look _really_ sleepy."

She was about to protest but died the words in her mouth. Geez, sometimes teachers can be so irritating.

Upon walking down the hallways towards the over familiar girl's toilet room, she's often sent there, Mikan felt very bored. She fell in her own deep thoughts.

'I'm a science girl. I believe in facts, though I believe Kami-sama created me. I believe everything has history and investigations. There are proofs and hypothesis. But,' Mikan stared down at the clinging pendant. "There is nothing that can explain what happened yesterday to me." She could not help but released a depressing sighs.

Her heart is still throbbing fast, as if something gonna happen soon. That she did not expect it.

Thug—

"Itai!" wailed Mikan as she held her head. Feeling pissed off, she looked up only to found a crying younger than her lady.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," after this the girl cried out loud.

Mikan felt disturbed as she quickly stood up and clutched the girl's mouth. Dragging her outside the area.

"Don't cry! They'll think I harass you. Jeez." But this did not help as the girl started to cry again. "Hey what's the matter with you?" she is now in hysteria.

Between hiccoughs, the girl explained. "M-my...brother…s-say the Doctor….h-he's d-dying…his b-body….cannot hold it a-anymore!!...." she cried again.

For those words, the girl need one minute. She sighed, she found herself in a difficult situation. How did she become a crying shoulder just a snap of time? 'This is funny.'

Mikan guided the crying girl to the nearest bench. They sat there. "Tell me more about it. Is he really dying?" she found herself asking.

The girl answered anyway. "M-my brother is in c-coma for three m-months because of an a-accident." With this she cried again as if she is the reason of her brother's accident. "I love my b-brother. I do not want him to die!" her cry was loud this time.

The girl is afraid that her brother will die. And Mikan know this feeling. Why these days, sad things happening. She sighed, and then held the girl's shoulder. "Listen." The girl looked at her, quite surprise, maybe she just realized she is talking to someone, to her. "To think your brother is in coma for quite some time, it means he wants to live." The girl's cry shut down.

As the cold wind swayed her auburn locks, her auburn eyes looked intensely at the girl.

"Have faith on him. He will live."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Mikan noticed the sudden change on the girl's aura. She seems positive now.

Then she looked down on her lap. "Yeah, you are right. I should believe my brother. He will live." Then her voice became sad again. "But the Doctor said he can no longer take it, that we should expect the w-worst." She was about to cry, but Mikan patted the girl's hair.

"What the Doctor said is rubbish. Just believe in your brother. Be there always for him. Pray, and he will live." Wow! These wonderful words really came out from her mouth.

For the first time, the girl smiled. "Thank you, oneechan!" then she hugged her, which Mikan immediately responded. The girl then felt something on her chest. She looked down and saw the cross-rose pendant on Mikan. "What is that?"

Mikan looked, then smiled. "This? Ahm…a weird gh--" she corrected herself. "A friend gave me this. He said that if I will wear this, it will give me protection and I won't see anymore ghosts." She followed it with a kidding laugh.

But the girl was serious and looked interested. "Really? A necklace that can protect someone away from ghosts?" did Mikan said that? "I remember my brother seeing weird things…" now the girl start blabbering about her brother seeing also –the girl suspected it as ghosts- since they were young. And those things are bothering his brother. She also said that maybe those ghosts are responsible for her brother's accident, and her brother's suffering in his comatose condition. "…I wish I could have a necklace like that so I could save my brother from those spirits…"

Mikan did not know why, but she automatically took off the necklace despite the warning inside her mind. She can relate to the story of his brother, and has the urge to help him, she felt a strange bond from this girl's brother.

She gave the necklace to the girl, much to the latter's surprise. "Give it to your brother. Tell him, he needs to thank me after he is well. Goodbye little girl." She once patted her head, and then bid off.

—۞۞۞—

After the incident, Mikan found herself facing the old Reference room. It was already dark outside, the wind is colder than ever she could remember. After she took off the necklace that the mysterious guy gave her, she felt panic inside. She feels strange all the time. She ignored it at once but unavoidable circumstances happened. Earlier, as she wanted to go back to her classroom because the class has ended, inexplicably she could not. She went to the other sides of the school because she is avoiding something-err-somewhere. She went to the faculty room, library, canteen, and anywhere else she could think. But no avail. She could not go to her desire destination. Why?

Because she always ended in front the old Reference Room.

Mikan felt someone pushing her inside, and she did not want to look back. She is scared.

As if a hostage, Mikan obeyed the one invisibly pushing her. She slowly turned the knob, and once again faced in the same old room. The different thing is the calendar she once left yesterday…is glowing. Light surrounds the whole room, too. Inviting her to get closer. And without any choice, she stepped in.

The next thing she knew, she fell on the cold floor, and then become unconscious.

Is this her end? What a sad end.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *

_okaye: No. It's just the beginning!lol. I suddenly got excited with this story. I suddenly update it! When's Natsume's birthday once again? I'm late . Back to the story, new characters are being introduced. But can you guess who that little girl's brother could be?lol. I just want to hear your opinion!haha. What's your thought about this story? Thank you so much for taking time! Please leave a review! Ciao!_

_What kind of chapter do you want to see next,huh?_


	5. Being In This World

**A/N: **I know that it has been a long time since I updated this fic, and I apologized for those who love and followed this fic. I won't give you any excuses of mine. But one thing for sure. I do not plan on abandoning this story of mine. I know not much of you read author notes so i present you this chapter. _Ignore the . I haven't done editing my grammars in whole my ._ Enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: She found him there, beside the lamp post, bloody and alone. Almost ordinary, except for the fact that he was wearing an extraordinary aura that humans couldn't explain. The moment he lifted his face and his crimson eyes met hers. She was captivated. Until, she found herself attending his school that it makes sense at all. But, the school is not ordinary, because it was Alice Academy, the School of Ghosts.

Disclaimer: It's been a long time visiting this lovely site. This is L's apprentice disclaiming the work of Tachibana-sama.

The Ghost Sanctuary

Chapter 5: Being In This World

'_Two different worlds is about to connect,_

_One must survive and one must neglect. _

_Dark vision pictured by the wise,_

_Thus, the brunette may ask ` what lies?`._

_Here is the simple riddle wiser than a cup, _

_and now`s the time to wake up…'_

`Where am I?`

.

'What is this sound?'

.

'Noisy, so noisy. I'm trying to sleep here..'

.

"Argh," mumbled Mikan as she slowly opened her auburn eyes. Dark sky with colorful lights welcomed her sight. `Ah, fireworks, ` she thought as she slowly getting up. Her messy brown locks slid down her shoulder. She fixed it while wandering her eyes. `Where am I?`.

She's sitting in a newly trimmed grass. Trees are her companions. Night insects' giving her light and it is already dark. And she's still in the woods.

`Where exactly am I? ` Now she's already panicking. This is definitely not the place she was last seen, and… She looked up and goose bumps all over her as she found the three moons colored red, white, and dark.

`This is definitely not my world! `

"What am I doing here? Am I dreaming?" She pinched her cheeks. "Ouch."

Come to think of it, she was in the old reference room at her cold school as she last remembered. And then she was trapped and dragged by some creep, followed by spirits. Pushed by some air thing. And it all happen just after she gave her…

"_Wear this and you'll be safe. Just don't forget to wear this everytime,"_

Cross necklace given by the strange crimson-eyed lad.

Why did not she believe him? She was about to believe to but still… What have she gotten to!

'Someone help me!' That's what she wanted to scream. There is no such time she wants to be heard desperately, but it is useless now. Her voice will only be drowning by those fireworks. Looking at those things, Mikan could not help but shed tears.

'How come this is something like a celebration? Firework display? A welcoming party perhaps? Am I this fortunate to witness this event?

Mikan wiped her tears and looked at herself. She feels and looked hopeless and...special. She's been in denial quite some time about unnatural things happened to her. She still believes until now that she is normal. That she is just the world's typical –soon to be- 16 years old girl living with her grandfather in a small and comfy house. All this time she believes that she will live an ordinary life but not.

_"You will understand it better someday."_

'_What a comforting words from my father._' Mikan stood up. Nothing will happen if she'll just sulk the whole time in the middle of this forest for her misfortune. She brushed the dirt on her school uniform and just realized that this is the only thing she has now that will remind her that she's not from this world.

"Is this what you mean I'll understand it someday, father?" she wanted to cry again. She clenched her fists and looked around her. She's all by herself in this alien town or planet or country or era, and she only has herself. She's an outcast here, and the most important thing is she'll find how to go back to her own land _soon_.

"This is frustrating." Mikan hugged herself as she start to walk, heading towards the fireworks display wherein happy voices could be hear.

'Maybe I could just ask them if they know how to return me?' as she's nearing the crowd of people, Mikan felt her heart throbbed fast as if it is telling her to back off and run. 'What if they are not form like me? What if they are like what that hideous thing is?', but even though she has those thinking, deep inside her mind is an order of her to go on. And she chose the latter.

"What a wonderful event to start the year!"

"Bad lucks get away!" and then followed by laughs.

"Peace and harmony all over Aliceo!"

'_Aliceo_?'

"Keep the Fate to our land!"

And then cheers after cheers after cheers.

They seemed really into their wishes that Mikan do not want to interrupt them by her questions. And it's a big relief on her side to see that they are actually in human form like her.

But she's just wandering why she is hiding behind the bushes?

"I exactly look like a thief now. Hehe." The truth is she is scared to go out and blend with the people there specially that she is _obviously _aware that she is an outsider there. Her get up speaks it all.

She stopped with her thoughts when she noticed that the people there seem in trouble. The peacefulness they just shown are now replaced by worrisome looks as they look around. They looked very scared too. She wondered why.

And she received the answer after.

Mikan's eye widened at the sight of screaming and running people for their lives. _This is sudden and unexpected_. Here before her eyes are two-no-ten time's replica of the _hideous _thing she had encounter before. Even she could not move a leg. She was too terrified to move. She was just sitting there behind the bushes, clearly witnessed the murder that the terrible thing is doing.

A dying man fell on the ground and his face is looking at her direction. He saw her with his bloody eyes, and using his one hand he was as if reaching her.

"H…he…hel…p..u-us…" and he was dead.

Mikan covered her mouth to shut her terror as she witnessed that the man turn into ashes. She was left speechless and continuously crying. 'I-I'm scared. I w-want to run. I do not want to see this. Otousan…' she was shaking in fear, but she could not close her eyes. It is so wide open that she could not miss anything.

Screams, cry, shout in terror all over the place.

"Why did this happen! Tonight is _Shinnen_-"

The old woman have not finished because she was eaten alive mercilessly. Her scream were drowned by the terrible thing.

"Uwahhh…uwaahhh.."

The cry of a baby made Mikan flinch in surprise. 'There is a baby there?' she definitely do not want to see what will happen next.

The baby was lying on a ground not too far from her. It was probably thrown by her mother, hoping her baby to survive.

Mikan looked at the hideous thing and he was far enough from the baby.

"One life Mikan." She was murmuring. "Save one life…" the baby cries louder that made her more alarm. "Save that baby and run…" she slowly crawled to the little one, and the moment she touched him, it is as if the world stopped.

She could hear huge footstep behind her. It is making the ground shake. There is no need to look at it because Mikan knew who it was already. Cold sweats run on her forehead as the baby miraculously stopped crying.

"_Sweet smell…..sweet temptress…."_

Its voice is worse than what she thought.

"_So you are the sweet being that I have smelled around?..."_

'Huh?'

"_I followed your scent temptress….your scent is beyond ordinary…"_

Was that thing talking to her? Mikan gulped before she turns to see if it was really talking to her. And she was not mistaken.

"_It makes me excite…..it makes me want to…..eat you quickly….."_

She knows that this monster is not making sense, and she do not understand the thing he was saying. But one thing for sure, 'this is my end.'

Mikan cuddled the baby tightly to the point that he was crying again. "Huush. This is not the time to cry but…RUN!"

Mikan with all her might ran into the woods. She was deaf of the sounds. She did not even know if it was following them. She did not even dare to look at the crying baby in her arms at all. She did not care the thorns of the plant she is passing. The woulds and bleeds she is getting. She just want to survive!

But a loud following laugh did not escape her ears.

"_Hahahahaha….!"_

"Damn!"

"_Running for your lives, temptress…..?_"

"You big ugly horrendous thing! Go away!" she did not know when her courage was back. She just feel responsible to the baby she is carrying right now. She tasted salty water. She's crying.

"_This is fun…..!"_

"I do not know why you want to eat me so much! It seems I'm the reason for those people death! You are the worst-!" she screamed her lungs out as she jumped on the cliff.

Her tears never stopped flowing. She feel worst too. Her heart is on grief. As she jumped on the deep cliff, she's facing the –she does not know why- surprised _hideous_ thing.

Mikan looked stern as she mouthed, "I will never forgive you." She closes her eyes just before the red light flash that weary night.

"I'm sorry, little fella." She's referring to the child on her arms. "I'm not strong enough to protect you…"

She expected to land on either a very sharp ground or in water but instead she felt herself lifted and flying?

"Eh?"

Mikan was surprised to see herself in a woman's arm. 'She smells like a butterfly?' The woman clad with black-white kimono looked comfortable jumping from one tree to another. She was so serious that Mikan could not tell if she was angry or what.

"W-who are y-you?" she found herself asking.

The girl just coldly glanced at her and continued to run.

"I said who are y-you!" she clutched her kimono but she still has not look at her.

And then Mikan saw one-no two, three, four, and five people running alongside this mysterious savior.

"How is she Imai? Did we arrive late?" voice of a man was asking.

'Imai?'

"She smells filthy."

With that one last statement Mikan was dropped rather harshly on a wooden floor. The baby is no longer on her arms, and she found herself at the center of also clad in black-white kimono men and women. They are staring at her.

And, is it only her that she found them too surprised and flabbergasted?

"It's true."

'Now, what this all about?' Mikan felt even nervous.

"Stand aback _Kishis._" With just three words from a very old man made all the people there bow and be silent.

He slowly walked towards her. And when they're now facing each other. He lifted her chin. Somehow this time Mikan did not looked scared, she met his gaze intensely much to the people there in awe. Mikan just suddenly developed an aura of danger surrounds him.

"As what the clever jester had said," he started. " there will be some lost soul who will visit this place," he looked at her sternly. " and will shatter for the very first time the long running _Shinnen._" And then he held her chin tightly that she thought he would crash her bones.

"How did you do it, _you human_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

okaye...this story has been born because of the word '_you human_'. I really think that it is so cool to bully Mikan with that word human. She's the only human in that place and she stands out a lot unlike her earthly life wherein she is nonchalant, cheeky and ordinary. Her life is somewhat she did not expect when she get into another world. I know many of you are dying to see romance of Mikan but just be a little patient, I've prepared lots for that. lol . Natsume has not been shown in this chapter coz he is special and deserved to be in one full page. He is mysterious and cheeky as well. Thanks for reading. And please do leave a review, a flaming one sounds good. I ended up giving long spoilers. Thank you once again. Ciao!


	6. The Lost Being

**A/N: **hello there! Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter

_lira191_-there you go girl i updated fast this time , _POCKY PANIC_-lol, i really loves cakes i really hope i could have that one .thanks for telling me this fic is a beast , _vampire2711_- your review really amuses me, I mean i really not much have a reviewer who really analyzes the story . your guesses is as good as mine, thanks for it, _larsie1326_- me too i can't wait for the next and next chapters . really thanks for anticipating.

Many have read this fic but few bothers to review. Honestly, I want to hear your thoughts. It really gives ideas to me. Anyways, this chapter shows the beginning of Mikan in this new world. Nothing much explained this, but before I write something light and sweet I want a proper introduction of how she get in the prestigious school. Friends and foes may come but Mikan is a real cool character here.

Expect out of character-ness here. I tried to write fics in another anime/manga BUT I think I just want to settle in Gakuen Alice. There is something in GA that hooked me up. Maybe I just simply love the characters. Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: She found him there, beside the lamp post, bloody and alone. Almost ordinary, except for the fact that he was wearing an extraordinary aura that humans couldn't explain. The moment he lifted his face and his crimson eyes met hers. She was captivated. Until, she found herself attending his school that it makes sense at all. But, the school is not ordinary, because it was Alice Academy, the School of Ghosts.

Disclaimer: This is L's apprentice disclaiming the work of Tachibana-sama.

The Ghost Sanctuary

Chapter 6: The Lost Being

"_''How did you do it, you human.''"_

'How did I do it, my ass.' Mikan scowled as she wandered her eyes around the small, dark and disgusting smelly dungeon she is currently in. She could not believe that she was automatically thrown here without her explanation ordered by that creepy old man back there. ''How did I end up here!''

She was fuming in annoyance. ''Sure it is obvious I'm not from this so called world but I do not have the slightest idea on how I came here and it is not that I like being here.'' she clenched her fists. "This is pissing me off."

Mikan grasped the railings and shouted, "You smelly old man get me out of here!" and she heard her voice echoed the whole dungeon. As expected no one hears her. She could not help but sigh as she loosened her grasp. 'This is unfair.'

"Argh. Noisy."

Mikan is surprised to hear a voice, and she just realized that she is not alone inside her cage. She found a sleepy young boy with spiky blonde hair around her age, lying rather comfortable on the hay.

"W-who are you?" asked Mikan as she faced him. This guy looked suspicious.

The young boy just barely gave her glance and then yawned in front of her barely. "You look weird. What are you wearing?" his out of the question answer.

Mikan rolled her eyes. 'Ugh please. This boy is rude.'

"and..." he sniffed his nose on her. After doing that his eyes went wide. No more sleepy eyes. "Y-you're a h-human..." he looked rather scared.

Mikan's brow rose. "So?" how come they can tell that she's a human by just smelling her, as she have noticed. She really stinks to them, huh?

The boy shook his head. "W-what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here." he looked thoughtful the next seconds as if he knows something she doesn't. "For real? Don't tell me...but.." he is talking to himself now.

"Wait, wait." stopped Mikan. "Do you know how i get here?" she looked hopeful. "and who are you by the way?"

The boy looked at her and then covered his nose. "Would you do something about your smell? It is all over the place." he is obviously ignoring that Mikan is red in anger now. "I'm Shin no-surname and an aspirant _Kishis _someday." and then suddenly his eyes went dreamy.

'He is not making sense.' "And why are you here, no-surname-kun?" she asked sarcastically.

Suddenly he coldly looked at her much to her surprise. This guy is surely a weird one. 'He has some personality problem.'

"That's the secret question,_ human_. I was accused." he looked angry suddenly. "I was thrown here by the Academy." he gritted his teeth. "I'm not free until my innocence is proven."

She whistled to ease the atmosphere. "Must be a terrible thing. What-"

A kick from her back made Mikan fell on the floor. "Hey!" she glared at the culprit and found a very scary looking man who wore like those from before, the white-black kimono. She just realized that Shin no-surname has different outfit. it is just plain black kimono.

"Get out now, _human_." he sure looked intimidating. "You are now free." he is about to kick her again but surprisingly Shin covered her. Shin winced in pain. That was sure a strong kick.

"S-shin..." if Shin did not cover for her, she will surely have broken bones now. Her glare towards the scary man is sharp as ever. "You..." she stood up and tried to intimidate the man."How dare you to do that!"

"Your smell is aweful, human." he is still expressionless. "You make me vomit." he is about to reach on her and Mikan felt an extraordinary aura on his hand. She froze. 'I'm in danger.'

"Stop that Liutenant Lois." another man appeared, and he appear gentle than the other.

But Mikan knows she should not trust any of them. She is holding the half conscious Shin on her arms. Geez, his kick is surely powerful.

"Now, now. I'm really right you'll do something to our guest." he smiled at Mikan. "This little human is precious to the Master." he walked towards her. "You are now free as well as this AA student." he flipped his long black hair. "Go to his school and you will know what you are looking." he turned his back on her and walked outside together by the one he called Liutenant.

Mikan sighed when they're now gone. She looked at Shin. She felt sorry for him.

—۞۞۞—

It was all silent along the way towards Shin's school. When they went out the dungeon, there is already a vehicle waiting on them. There were no words exchanges as they rode. Shin slept immediately as it started driving, while Mikan fell on deep thoughts.

The feeling of danger is coming back again. The way it turned out this is not the right place for her. It is a complete fluke of her being here. she isn't supposed to be in this world. And no one wants her. No one listen to her. And the worst case scenario, she might be staying here longer than what she has expected. 'How cruel.'

Mikan wanted to cry. She does not know anyone here. She's a complete stranger. And above all, she is a _human_!

If she's the sole human here, what are they exactly?

'Grandpa, hope you realized sooner I'm gone. Quickly find me. I'm alone here.' she restrained herself to cry. 'Otousan, i do not know what to do anymore.' she looked outside. It's already dark. 'okaasan...' this is the first time she actually called for her help.

'Will my own world know that I'm gone? Will my teachers know that I disappear? Will my friends even care? Will grandpa miss me? Will mom and dad watch me here?' this time she sniffled a cry. She feel depressed and lonely. 'I miss them.' she closed her eyes.

"Hey, wake up. We're already here."

Voice of Shin made Mikan wake up. She didn't realize she fell asleep. 'We're here?' she was about to yawn when they got out but stopped. Her auburn eyes went wide.

'This is where Shin schooled?' she was truly amazed. "This is huge. Wow." from the concrete gate to a palace like bricks of the school. It looks ancient and westernized. From the gate to the front school is truly amazing. Her school is just a midget compared to Shin's school.

"Hey, human." called Shin and she couldn't hide her amazement. "Ew. Cover your mouth please." he walked first. "This way, human." he massaged his shoulder while walking towards the big door. "Those kick sure strong, huh. As expected from a Kishis." he looked satisfied somehow.

Mikan bowed down in regret. "No-surname, t-thank you from back there." she referred his protection.

Shin did not answer back as he stopped in front the big wooden door. "Tsk. For all the time we could arrive. it surely the _Yushoku_."

Mikan gave him a puzzled look. "Yushoku?"

Shin looked at her calculatingly. "It's impossible to hide your true identity." he looked thoughtful all of the sudden." and I do not want to be bombarded by questions on _why _I am with a _human._ So..." for the first time Mikan saw he smiles, a sheepish one exactly. "See you." and he went inside first.

Leaving Mikan taken aback, surprised, neglected and annoyed. "That_ no-surname_." she gritted his name. "How dare him to leave me!" Mikan massaged her temple, she suddenly got a headache. "What am i supposed to do now?"

She stared at the wooden door infront her. it sure big and as if waiting for her to come in. 'the guy from before said I should go here to seek what I'm finding. I wonder if he's telling the truth.'

Mikan sighed before slowly opening the big door. as if on cue all eyes automatically focused on her after she got herself in. It was only a spur of moment that Mikan saw what exactly is inside. It's like a big dining room with lots of food serve in front the, 'students?' that were wearing exactly what Shin wore but she still noticed that some few students wore somewhat like a Kishis. And the 'special' students are seated in front.

"Now. See what we have."

An old man spoke softly. he was sitting way too far from her but his voice is very loud and clear to hear. He wore an extraordinary aura from everyone. He seems important in this school.

Mikan gulped as she without her planning to, walked towards the old man. It is so uncomfortble for her while walking especially all the eyes are darted and stick on her. And like what she already encountered before, there were stares of hatred, disgusted, anger, and she do not want to know stares.

'What did I do to deserve this?' for the first time in Mikan's life she feels very popular. She feel like everybody knows her... in a negative way. And for the first time also she regretted wearing her school uniform. 'Who styled this uniform!'

"You are quite obedient, dear human." the old man looks very approaching. "I'm the headmaster of this school." he offered his hand for a shake which she did anyway. "Welcome to Alice Academy."

after those welcoming words from the headmaster, deafening silence followed. The old man motioned Mikan to sit in the vacant together with those 'are they special students or what?' they wore different uniforms than the other.

Mikan is confused on whether where to sit since there are two vacant seats. There are seemed two people missing. She chose the farthest side anyway.

At the sight of the served food Mikan remembered that she hasn't eaten anything yet since her arrival. She began to eat immediately, ignoring those stares to her.

"Is it really okay, headmaster? For that _human_ to stay here?" a black haired man asked the mysteriously smiling headmaster.

"This is the first time that a soul like her appeared in Aliceo. She is sure to bring something we do not expect." the old man smiled, assuring his right hand.

"What if that _human_ bring something bad and not good?"

"That's for her to do and for us to find out."

—۞۞۞—

Meanwhile, Mikan only stare at her food and nowhere else. She does not want to meet those stares.

"I feel disgusted sitting beside you."

That cold voice snapped Mikan's head up. She was caught in surprise. 'She's the girl who saved me before!' it was the girl from the woods. 'What is she doing here? Is she a student here?'

"As if I want to be here too." she didn't realize that she voiced what she I thinking. Mikan bit her lower lip and for the first time looked at the people on the table. There were currently eight people plus two vacant seats, ten all in all. And she is sitting in one of those seats. All of them looked serious and did not bother to look at her, much to her relief. The girl beside her and Mikan are the only girls in the flock of men.

'Oh, Kami. I really feel lost.'

—۞۞۞—

"Master, are you sure about this?"

The man placed his sword in the shelf before facing one of his Kishis. He somehow knows what he is talking about. "That human will explain everything we do not understand."

"But let her attend Alice Academy?"

The man opened the curtains and looked at the three moons. "I just want to find her potentials." And he grinned after.

.

.

.

* * *

okaye... Mikan has now finally entered GA/AA and it's a big relief for me. It is much easier to write School Life stories than anything else. I think it is my specialty. New characters has been introduced but the most anticipated and important characters are yet to unveil. I think the next ongoing chapters will be exciting, light and a blend of suspense. Mikan is not ordinary, that is for sure, and it is through her hands to discover it. Hyuuga, Nogi, Yoichi and the others has not been properly introduced but they are here. Friendship genre is more in this fic. Thanks for reading! Please do leave a review. I will really appreciate it. Ciao!

**TERMINOLOGIES**

_Aliceo_- the mysterious place full of monsters, hideous things, spirits and ghosts.

_Shinnen_- New Year (it means that the day Mikan arrived in Aliceo it is already her 16th birthday.)

_Kishis_- Aliceo's knights, they are like shinigamis who balance the world of dead and living. They are the guardians and protectors.

_Yushoku_- the gathering supper. During this time that all students in AA should eat together during dinner time. No exceptions but there is particularly someone who disobeys this tradition.-wink-

_Alice Academy_- the School full of Ghosts.


	7. author's note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _****SORRY**! OKAY , that must be the _first word_ I need to say for all the readers who waited for this fic for so long! I'm sorry that I'm being such an ass to update or even touch this fic for so long! I'm sorry!

I deserve everyone an apology!

But I'M BACK! I'm still alive, okay? Sure, I got sick and all but I still visit this site once in a while! And am really sorry!

I have so much issues about this fic!

**MY GRAMMARS**! GEEZ…ACTUALLY I'M PROOFREADING IT NOW! And I want to hide inside my closet because of ALL MY GRAMMARS! When I'll update, this is definitely proofread all. Sorry again. Just bear a little patience, okay?

**MY MIND!**LOL...**  
**

AGAIN, am sorry for the long wait! I'll do my best to finish this story SOON as I can! Thanks again!


End file.
